


gratitude

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, NB Byleth, Other, Post-Timeskip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The little things: presents.





	gratitude

Byleth plucked around the maroon wrapping paper, presumably already with thoughts of repurposing it into their notebook. Edelgard waited, her head pillowed on their shoulder, heart thudding against her ribs. 

Underneath the careful folds was a simple box that fit in their palm. 

The silver feather pendant spun in their fingers as they raised it to their eye. 

“It’s in the likeness of the feathers you gave in Garreg Mach. A belated gift, perhaps—”

She caught herself as they swept their hair aside to expose the nape of their neck. “Help me put it on, El?”

Blushing, glowing, she did.

//


End file.
